a cloudy past ::I::
by Li Yin
Summary: Fruba... awsome! New Character: Lynn Yes... I do like that name and use it a lot! her name: Kyoko Lynn


**A Cloudy Past**

**多雲過去**

**曇った過去**

**A Fruits Basket FanFic! Yah! I'm starting to write this even though I already have like 5 FanFics going at once. Devil side takes over you better read it too, unless you'd like me to sick Shigure on you! Angel side takes over Shigure's harmless, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Devil side takes over Oh yah? Well… uh… I'll sick the magnificent, stampeding… BULL on you! Angel side takes over You mean Black Haru, right? Well, that's Hotsuharu (White Haru) in "mean" form, so all you have to be worried about is getting him mad. Devil side takes over Exactly! Olay! Olay! Angel side takes over Be quiet, so they can read okay? Devil side takes over Who are "they"? Oh… sorry! Angel side takes over Read your hearts out girls!**

The rain, now pouring down, talking amongst itself, while the clouds begin to argue and scream; as a man sits enjoying his herbal tea, waiting for three, intelligent, young, school kids…

"Shigure, we need some towels!" A voice yells form down stairs, "Why should I get them for you Kyo-kun? After all, you can get Yuki-kun to get them?" Shigure replied, "Kyo, I have an idea," Yuki whispered to Kyo, "Shigure, it's because we're all muddy and wet, I would hate to get your new wood floor dirty!" Yuki yelled from down stairs. Shigure's playful mood was smothered once he heard the words getting, new, wood, floor, dirty, and muddy. "OUT, OUT OF THIS HOUSE! IMMEDIATELY! I'LL GET THE TOWELS! WAIT OUT ON THE POURCH!" Shigure nearly hopped out of his clothes. He rushed in the nearest bathroom, grabbed two towels, and flew down stairs. When he went out side, he looked at Kyo and Yuki, then at you. "Oops, I forgot a towel for our dear, sweet Kiyoko-Kun," Shigure was almost through the door (taking the towels with him) when Kyo spoke up, "Give Lynn towel; then, Shigure, get a towel for me." Kyo put his head down, "Kyo, no, _coughs _take the towel, Shigure _coughs again _can get me one," You say hoarsely, "No, that's quite all right," Kyo said rubbing his nose, "go ahead Shigure, give it to her." Kyo said, motioning for him to hurry up. Shigure handed you the towel, then handed one to Yuki, and just before reaching the door, turned around and nodded to Kyo.

That evening… 

"Shigure, I think Kyo's caught himself a cold," Yuki yelled running into the den, "I'll call Haa-san right away." Shigure said, getting up and going over to the phone. You could hear hacking in the upstairs bedroom. "Yuki, are you sure it's just a cold?" You ask, looking up at the ceiling where the hacking was coming from, "I'm not absolutely sure, but, it most likely is." He said, walking in the room. "I'll go up and see if I can do anything for him," you say standing up and walking to the stair case. You look back at Yuki, who nods and gestures to go on up. You look up at the stair case. It seems to be stretching; you shake your head and start up the stairs. By the time you're at the top of the stair well, Kyo's hacking seemed to have worsened. You walk slowly to his room, opening the door, tell your name; "Lynn? Come in," Kyo says as he leans over the bed to a trashcan on the floor to spit. You close your eyes and shudder. "Is there any thing I can do for you Kyo?" You ask walking to the side of his bed and sitting down. Kyo blushed although it was very hard to tell since his face was already red, including his nose. You giggle. "What?" he asked you, in a way that seemed he was getting pissed, "Uh… nothing." You say quickly as you hide your laughter, "Well? Why'd you come up here?" he asked, "Shigure called Hatori," You say feeling his forehead, "He told him that you have a cold, or at least think you have a cold." You finished as you lifted your other hand to check your temperature. Kyo blushed, and this time, you could see it. You blushed too, "Well, you seem a little warm…" You say, lifting your hand again and setting it back on your forehead, "Knock it off, would ya?" Kyo scolded you as he brushed your hand off his fore head, "Kyo, she's doing it for the better." A voice said from behind you, "Ah, Hatori…" You say blushing even harder, "thank goodness you're here." You said turning around, "Oh! Momiji's here too?" You say as you see a head stick through the door, "Not just Momiji, but Kisa, Hiro, and Hatsuharu," He said coming through the door. Momiji ran up to you, "Hi Kiyoko," He said, "Please Momiji, call me Lynn, it suits me better." You tell him, "Aright Lynn." He says with a smile, "You mentioned Kisa was here?" you ask Hatori, "Yes, why?" He asks you with an odd smile, "Because I haven't seen her in such a long time," you say getting off the bed, "neither Hatsuharu. I'll just go down there so you can work, and I can say, 'Hi.'" You add before walking out the door, "Lynn?" Kyo coughs, "Yes Kyo?" you ask him with a stern look on your face, "Could you perhaps, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, _coughs_ get me some soup?" he finishes, coughs, and then looks at you, "Kyo! Of course not! I'll even ask Kisa to help me," you say as you smile happily and run down the stairs. "That was very nice of you to give her something to do; after all, she's so concerned about you," Hatori reaches in his bag, "Well… it was the least I could do, she wanted to do something for me so bad, I just had to give her something to do for me." He finishes, looking away, he blushed intensely, "Kyo? Is there something wrong, or did your "cold" just get worse?" Hatori asked curiously. Kyo look at him, almost raging, "What cold? I thought you said it was something else?" Kyo said through gritted teeth. Hatori's stern face stood very still, "I'm not positive it is something else," Hatori said getting his stethoscope and checking Kyo, "unless… you feel some kind of weird symptom?" Hatori asked, "That or either my britches are on too tight!" Kyo yelled, "Shhh… be careful not to disturb the others," Hatori said, calmly. Kyo coughed a deep, loud, snotty cough.

That night…

That night, the house was still and quite… except for the occasional cough from Kyo, or the constant stirring of your mind. You couldn't stop thinking about how much both of his lungs were inflamed, or how dry his throat was. You would—every now and then—get up and check on him, and sure enough, he was lying in his bed, eyes wide, and breathing heavily. No one except for you was awakened by his coughing, though you were already awake when he started. You went back to your (and Kisa's) room after checking on Kyo for the four-teeth time, and laid down; Kisa was awake too, "Kisa?" You asked, she looked at you, but your eyes didn't meet, you were too busy staring at the ceiling and counting the pieces of wood that held it together, "Have you ever noticed how quiet the night is?" An odd look was on Kisa's face, but she nodded, "It's always the same…" you said closing your eyes, and turning towards her, "…the same ol' dark place where all the dreams go…" you opened your eyes only to find the look on Kisa's face worried, "Oh, I'm just babbling, don't mind it." You said, the expression on Kisa's face relaxed, and she almost looked as thought she was crying, "There, there, Kisa. It's alright, Mommy's here now," You said as you hugged her, and deep with in, started to cry. No face expression showed how hurt you were inside… a certain hurt only you could feel… a hurt of not being cherished in the right way… a hurt of not being helped… a hurt that stung bitterly inside you… a hurt of not being loved… And then, as tears reached the surface and flowed like a streaming stream, and all the hatred, pain, sorrow, and emptiness flowed out with the tears and you slowly, fell asleep.

The next morning…

You woke to smell of coffee. Kisa was still asleep. You edged out of her reach and tried to not wake her. You got up, stretched and slipped on your robe to cover up the spaghetti straps on your night gown. Before going out, you realized you had almost forgotten your slippers; you tip toed back, slipped them on, and tip toed back to the door. The door creaked softly as you opened it; you squeezed out of the crack between the door and the wall, and then shut it quickly. You took a deep breath and sighed. As you walked into the kitchen, you were greeted by Shigure's usual "Good Morning, Flower" and the grunt of Kyo. "Oh, Kyo; you're up! Are you feeling better? I wasn't expecting you to come down this soon!" You said as you walked over and checked his temperature, "Knock it off!" He shouted hoarsely as he brushed your hand form his for-head. "Of course I feel better. And what's it to you if I wasn't?" He asked impatiently, "Ah… um…uh… I- I was just concerned about you, that's all." You said blushing, "Well… You don't always got 'a show concern to every body." Kyo yelled blushing, "Oh, okay; but I still was just looking after your good will." You whisper, "Having a lovers tiff now are we?" Shigure asked, laughing his perverted laugh, "Ah… NO! NO! NOT AT ALL!" you say nervously, "OF COURSE NOT YOU DN DOG! _anger sign_" Kyo yells, you back away slowly and go into the living room, "Oh; Hatori's asleep." You say quietly; Shigure and Kyo pop their heads in to see if this is true, "Hatori sleeps?" Kyo muttered, "You're so ignorant Kyo-kun, every one has to sleep." Shigure said, playfully, "I didn't mean it like that… It just seems weird that Hatori would sleep in like this." Kyo points out, you trod off to get something, and a minute later come back with a blanket, "He'll catch a cold if he's not warm?" You say spreading the blanket over him with such care as to not awake him. "How wonderfully thoughtful of you Kiyoko-kun," Shigure said, "I told you to quit acting so nice to people, you'll never get anywhere in life." Kyo said, getting pissed, "Kyo lets discuss this up stairs so we won't wake Hatori." You whisper and then with as much energy as possible, start to try to push him up the stairs, "What's all the racket?" Yuki, rubbing his eyes and wobbling down the stairs, "Yuki, good morning," You say as you drop Kyo on accident. "Oops, sorry Kyo, are you alright?" you ask as you help Kyo up, "'I'm sorry' my ass." Kyo says rubbing his rear end, "Oh, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, Kyo!" You say blushing, "No, it's okay—I'm so sorry!—No, really, it's OKAY _anger sign_!" Kyo said, "Shhh… You two apologize up stairs or you'll wake Haa-san," Shigure said, and this time he as actually being serious, "Ah…o-okay," you say as you grab Kyo's hand (which I might add makes him blush uncontrollably) and try to pull him up the stairs, "LET GO!" Kyo yells, and pulls at his arm, which makes you collapse on him, although Kyo doesn't fall he tries to catch you, which ends you and Kyo all mumbled and jumbled. "Shhh…" Shigure puts his finger over his mouth and shushes Kyo. "Cheeeesssseeee;" a voice behind Kyo made him jump, "What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo said to the voice, "I'm here to check up on Haa-san." Said the voice, "Ayame, what on earth are you doing here at a time like this, it's six thirty in the morning, and your barging in here saying cheese like there's a camera some where hidden in this house," Yuki mumbled, "and don't tell me that you're 'here to see Haa-san'." Yuki added, "Well…the truth is…" Ayame was stalling on purpose, "_IS_?" Yuki pushed him on, "I was wondering, maybe tomorrow, after school's out for you, Kyo-kun and Lynn-kun, if you'd like to visit my shop?" Ayame, speaking very seriously now, whirled a note card in the air; it whizzed by you ear, and was so close to your head that Kyo pulled you backwards, slamming his back up against the wall with a thud, "Ayame, be more careful as to where you throw these things," Yuki said as he caught it very skillfully, "Kyo-kun, you wouldn't be very interested," Ayame said with a funny smile, "Hell no! Of course I won't be interested in your little girly shop!" Kyo shouted at Ayame, "But, Lynn-kun, this is for you," Ayame said as he whirled another note card in the air. Luckily, Kyo caught it before it went crashing into your head, "Here," Kyo said handing it to you, though you were still in shell shock from both of the note cards. He pushed you very softly off his chest, and while one hand was holding you up right, the other folded the note card and slipped it into your pocket. He slowly moved his left arm away to see if you could stand, THUMP! You landed on his chest again with no conscious knowledge of it. He stood there, thinking about it, but he just couldn't find the strength to hold you, "So that's all the racket, _anger sign_" another thump/thud could be heard as Ayame whirled around, like the note cards he had been throwing, "Haa-san! You're not hurt or sick, good!" Ayame said smiling a fake smile, "Ayame why are you here?" Hatori asked putting his glasses on the table next to the couch, "Well, I came by to invite Yuki-kun and Poe-kun to my shop, at 1:30pm that is, also I wanted to make sure you weren't sick," Ayame blabbed rubbing the spot on the back of his head where Hatori had hit him with the book. You had come out of your shell shock and run to Hatori's side, "Hatori, I'm sorry that we awoke you, please forgive us," you said nervously, "let me make some tea for you since I was the mane one who woke you up." You say and run to the kitchen, "Wish you had a little house wife too, don't you?" Shigure said going over to Hatori's side, "SHUT UP YA' DM DOG! NO BODY IS ANY BODY'S LITTLE HOUSE WIFE! GOT IT? _anger sign_" Kyo yelled, "Kyo-kun's scaring me," Shigure said tip toeing out of the living room, "Kyo, no need to be jealous, Shigure was just making a point." Hatori said, "Wha… WAIT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! You dm sea horse… _anger sign_" Kyo blushed as he said this, "Oh, Kyo-kun has a crush on someone? I thought I'd never see the day when that happened," Ayame said sneaking up behind Kyo, "What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo asked, "Here Hatori, I'm glad I could make up my poor performance," You say, "It wasn't all you, it was mostly Ayame." Hatori said take the cup from you. There was a long pause as Hatori took a couple of sips, "Well?" You asked him, "It's good," he said smiling at you, "Haa-san, do you have a secret crush on Flower!" Shigure was now back in the living room, lively and well, "Oh, I knew it! You do, oh you naughty, naughty man!" Shigure said, "No, I don't, I was just amazed at your stupidity to ask." Shigure stopped his childish laughter and went back to reading the paper. "Time for school; you'll be late if you don't go now!" Shigure yelled up the stair way, "Alright; we're coming!" Yuki yelled, and three 9th graders tumbled down the stairs, and only two of them where looking at something very shiny. Kyo was the first to exit, then you and Yuki went out at the same time, talking about Ayame's invitation. Kisa, who had awakened at the last minute, followed behind you and Yuki. "Would ya'll knock it off? Ayame's shop is even to girly for me! I'm not surprised Yuki wants to go because he's just like his brother," Kyo said, "Say that in my face, Kyo, and you'll get a one way ticket to Russia. And I know how much you'd hate to leave poor, little, defenselessLynn with a Rat," Yuki finished, "What did you just say you dm Rat? _anger sign_" Kyo asked. Out of now where, you just started laughing, out loud, almost as if the feeling of relief where coming out as laughter, this might be because a few days ago, Kyo and Yuki seemed as though not to acknowledge each other, and now they were back to normal, fighting wasn't something to laugh about, but relief was. They stared at you blankly, as to say, "What did we do?" Kyo shuck his head and saw/heard that you weren't laughing any more. "What was that for?" He asked, "It's just, I'm so happy you're back to normal." You say as you walk up to Yuki, "You all right?" You ask, Yuki shakes his head, "Yes. Thank you for—" Yuki was cut off, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO KEEP BEING NICE TO PEOPLE! _anger sign_" You and Yuki both laughed as you turned the corner to go in the school building.

That day after school…

"Isn't it about time you went to Aya-san's shop?" Shigure asked, after all he probably just wanted you gone, "I don't think Yuki is looking forward to this event, so he might be stalling," you say nervously, twiddling with your thumbs as you wait, "How about you go up to his room and check on him?" Shigure asks with a smirk, "O-okay," You say and head upstairs, "Yuki? Can I come in?" You knock on the door, "Oh, Lynn? Of course…" You crack the door open and it hits something, "Oh, excuse the mess in here," Yuki says as he removes a Webster's Dictionary from behind the door, you slide the door shut behind you, even though your nervous being with just one boy in a room, by yourself, you thought it polite since he had it closed in the first place, "A mess? If my room looked this clean, I'd be living in heaven…" You say, it was a pretty lame subject, but you were just trying to make conversation, to break the silence in the air, "Oh, it's just it usually looks a lot better than this." Yuki muttered something to himself, and kept fiddling with the top button of his shirt, "Here, do you need some help?" you ask finding your voice and the courage to ask him. You walk over and gently brush his hands off the button, then reach for the button yourself. "Thank you, I really didn't really need help, but you're the kindest soul around in this house." Yuki says as you back away, "No… no, don't be scared of me, that is the last thing I'd want from you." You oddly look at Yuki as he comes toward you, "YUKI-KUN; FLOWER; TIME TO GO!" Shigure yells, "Urrrrrrrrrrr… of course, he interrupts the littlest things, and then he makes the biggest deal of them." Yuki mumbles and grabs your hand, "WE'RE COMING!" Yuki yelled back as he removed the Webster's Dictionary and walked out with you trailing behind. "Kyo-kun, are you going to assist them in the long yet peaceful journey to Aya-san's shop?" Shigure looks up from his news paper just so his eye contact would (try to) force Kyo to say "yes". "Hell no, are you crazy? Why would I want to go with a person that I hate to see someone that I hate even more?" Kyo asked as he grabbed his shoes and walked out the back door.

At Ayami's Shop; later that day; 1:27pm…

"Is this… it?" Yuki asked as he looked at the invitation and back at the bill board, "Ah… Um hm… Come on let's go inside." You and Yuki walked in the shop slowly, and as the door opened, you stepped in. Not even Ayame was in there. "Yuki, your-""Alright, he's not here let's go then." Yuki grabbed your arm and jerked at you.

TO BE CONTINUED! MWA HA HA HA!

_Look for part 2_


End file.
